


Ehy, sister...

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, proposal, sisterhood of the traveling wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, Ollie, it looks like you'll become my brother-in-law, sooner or later..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ehy, sister...

“I don’t get it; why should a blonde wear a _blonde_ wig? I mean, I was a brunette, so, that’s ok, you see my point, right? But she is blonde, and you too, kind of, so, really, why do you wear a blonde wing? To look blonder? Because, hello? Do you really think that criminals and police use _only_ the hair to recognize someone? Because, in case you weren’t aware, they don’t. Especially nowadays, with all the cyber-stalking and massive social-media presence and everyone feeling like they are filmmakers and the selfies….”

Sara chuckled shamelessly, laughing behind her teeth, at Felicity’s rant, while Laurel seemed to be taking this rather… seriously. And personally. It was no wonder that her big sister was the more serious between the two of them- and also the more problematic. She needed to let it go and have some fun- of the non-vigilante, alcohol-free kind, of course; she was going to say just that, when Oliver and his kid sister joined them in the “bunker”, eyeing the trio suspiciously- it was as clear as day that there was something going on, and Sara’s grin was evidence enough.

“Is… everything all right?” He asked tentatively, his gaze traveling from his current girlfriend to his two exes; he knew that Laurel and Felicity had had a rough start- and that Felicity had done her best to _not_ like Sara- but honestly, he had assumed that things gad gotten better, after he had started… _dating_ the IT specialist. 

“Well, I’m not sure. Do you think that it’s all right that you are going to be my brother-in-law?” Laurel asked, clearly serious and annoyed. "Because, Ollie, it looks like you're going to be my brother-in-law, sooner or later."

A bit worried, Oliver turned towards his sister, meeting her fiery and cold gaze; Thea lifted her right hand, and then she hit him in the back of the head; of course, he had been through worse, but still, Thea was Thea, League-of-Assassins, Lazarus-pit-powered Thea, so it still sort of hurt. Especially his pride. “Ollie? What have you done, you idiot? Did you cheat on Felicity? Didn’t I tell you that you better be serious with her? We _talked_ about this!”

“Felicity, whatever you think it is, I swear it’s not…” But then he saw Felicity, who was chuckling and shaking her head, biting her lips at the same time, with that you-don’t-know-anything expression. “Ok, I’m a bit lost here...”

“Wow big brother, that’s absolutely new…” Thea whispered, her voice so low it seemed she was talking to herself- but Oliver had been listening, and shot her a glare. That didn’t have any effect on his kid sister.

“Like I was seeing, what’s this story about _me_ going to be Laurel’s brother-in-law?”

“Laurel _and_ Sara’s brother-in-law, actually. Even if you’re not really their brother-in-law, because you need to be married to be one, and last time I checked yes, we were dating, and living together, and you so are my arm-candy, but it’s not like we are committed or whatever. I mean, of course we are, but not in the legally-bounding way. In the married way, I mean. Also because I’m not sure your marriage with Nyssa had been annulled. Was it even legal? Because…”

“Felicity?” He asked her, more a command than a request, exasperated and yet smiling. He loved it when she did that, really, but he needed- wanted, actually- to know what was going on between the three women. 

“You remember my dad leaving town for a few days for _personal business_? “ Sara said air-quoting, mirth clear in her voice. “ Apparently it was so that he could go to Vegas. And marry Felicity’s mum.”

“So, you are tellingme that….”

“Yep. Felicity is now our kid sister. And we’ve been asked to treat her as such.” Laurel wasn’t happy. Not one bit. “Don’t ask us how it happened, because none of us has any idea.”

“Hey! I resent that! You make me sound like I’m some kind of monster or nightmare sister, which I’m clearly not, ask anyone. Besides, I’ve been told that you absolutely loved being a big sister, and as only child, I can guarantee you that it had been my number one dream as a baby having siblings! I swear! At some point I even hoped that some long lost love from my father’s life would come knocking at our door telling me we weren’t the only ones he had been playing with!” the whole group looked at her funny, like she had just told an heresy admitting that deep down she had hoped for her father to have illegitimate children just to not be alone in the big bad world.

“That’s not the point, and no, it’s not that it’s her mother. Dad is a grown-up, and he can act responsibly when he wants to. The problem is that he could have told us. He is our dad, we want to be part of his life….” Laurel sighed, pouting like a child. 

“She means that she wouldn’t have minded arranging his wedding.” Sara added, laurel’s pout getting bigger and bigger- because yes, her kid sister was right. After all, Sara was still dead in the eyes of the law, all her own boyfriends had either turned up dead or in love with someone else or criminals, and her mother had cut her out, so the chance of arranging a wedding for her or her sister (or Dinah, God had mercy on her soul) were almost zero; her father should have taken pity on her. He knew it was the sort of things she liked doing in her free time (besides kicking asses, of course).

“Maybe you could arrange our kid sister’s wedding…” Sara snickered, having fun as never before. She hadn’t been traumatized by her father’s sudden nuptial. Not one bit. 

“Oh, no, no, no… no one is getting married here, all right? No way!”

“Not yet, you mean, right?” Oliver asked, eyeing Felicity worried. Why was she scared of commitment? And since when?

“What? Are you proposing? Because this is so not the time to think about that! Because my mum just got married, without telling me, _again,_ and now my family suddenly got way bigger, and there’s the whole thing with the ghosts and HIVE and then I have my own company to run and… and there’s really, really too much on the plate right now, and we don’t have time for this. Because marrying you? Hell yes, mister, of course I want to marry you, because have you looked at yourself? But when we’ll get married, it will be after having arranged everything, for, like, months in advance, and after I’ll be turned up into a bridezilla. Because I’ve been dreaming this wedding since I was a little kid- not to you, of course, because I didn’t know of your existence when I was, like, six, seven years old. My wedding in general, I mean. Not that I never thought about marrying you, of course. And not because I was obsessed. But, because, we were dating. Not that I wanted to trap you, or whatever. Also because it should have been the other way around. It’s the ones with money that are normally trapped. Not that you would trap me for my money, and…” Felicity blushed and shout her trap as she saw Oliver’s big, goofy smile- something she had quickly gotten accustomed to, and without further ado, she got back to do whatever she was doing before being so rudely interrupted by Sara and Laurel.

“Is it just me, or did Felicity just accept my brother’s proposal, in a weird kind of way?”Thea asked, quizzically looking at the scene unfolding right before her eyes, once joined the Lance sisters; they didn’t answered, just smiled and looked at the duo pretending nothing was going on and that it had been a normal conversation, when suddenly Thea remembered something. “Ehy, when we arrived… what was that thing about the blonde wig?” 

Sara shrug her shoulder nonchalantly. “Oh, nothing. I just told her that since now she was our sister, it was her duty to wear at least once the Canary wig. Like, some sort of sisterhood of the traveling wig, you know?”

Thea shook he head, smiling. Maybe they weren’t exactly normal- but it was nice to know that they could be happy, and even joke, every once in a while, in that crazy life of theirs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whover wrote about the sisterhood of the traveling wig, kudos to that- it was a funny one-shot, and I loved it. I hope that, if you'll read this, you'll not be disappointed I "borrowed" the idea, even if this siterhood is way different that the plot I read about back then...


End file.
